My own Happiness
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: It didn't matter what happened to them, as long as they had this happiness that they shared together now... Yes, another oneshot by me!


**My own Happiness—SasuIno**

The snow was falling. Down upon her face it fluttered down,. Tickling her cheeks and making a soft smile come out of her lips. Everything was cold, but looking up towards the white and pure sky, it made her heart warm a little bit. Maybe just a little bit.

She looked around her, but she knew that he wouldn't be there. He never was, at least not fully by her side. He would always watch, wait. He would never come out to greet her, to hold her, to kiss her, when she was so openly in public. She could feel his genjutsu energy a mile away, and that made her feel safe—like he was right next to her, walking beside her. Even if nobody could see it.

That was all right though—he wasn't the type of man to run up and kiss his lover anyway. That just wasn't his style. He'd rather look his love deep into the eyes and mesmerize her, making her feel special, wanted, and loved. But it wouldn't be in an impure or evil way—that was the funny part about him. He wasn't the type to make one feel wrong or sullied, even though in a way, he was sullied himself.

She spun around, laughing a little bit, almost thinking that he would be laughing with her. He would be right there next to her, holding her hand, wrapping his arms around her waist, spinning her around. Even though she knew he wasn't the type of person to do it, she would have liked him to be doing that right about now. She also wouldn't have minded if he had been there doing the things that he would do: holding her hand, whispering in her ear…the sort of things that love was made of.

She sighed to herself as she spun on her heel one last time, falling down on both of her feet.

It wasn't as if she could just ask him to come out in public…the second she did something like that…they both would get into a hella amount of hot water with the villagers…including and not limited to Sakura.

She loved Sakura like a sister—she cared about her deeply, like any older sister would…

But sometimes, she just wanted her own happiness, without thinking of anyone else's. She didn't have to be the martyr all the time, like Hinata did. She didn't have to play the aloof one, like TenTen did. She didn't want to play coy, like she used to. She just wanted to be selfish and have her own sense of worth. Was that so wrong?

As she stepped into the snow-covered forest and saw him standing there, she understood.

Uchiha Sasuke stood there, covered in a thick jacket with a huge scarf and mittens, his entire body covered in thick, warm clothes—it was almost like his mother had dressed him.

It was just so cute—even if he was as hot as she remembered him last.

"Well, you're late." Was all he said, slight mist coming out from his mouth as he spoke.

The girl scratched her head, tucking some spare blond hair behind her ear. It was funny. Even though she would glomp him before, and ask him out all the time, now that she had him—she didn't feel that it was necessary to grab onto him and boss him around anymore. Now that she had him, she could go steady, go slowly. You know, kind of like how her parents were before they got married and everything. She never thought of herself as the 'slow' type, but after Shikamaru started going out with Temari, and Chouji had his eyes set on that redheaded girl at the BBQ place, she had started to wonder about her own tactics on getting people to actually love her. Was being outwardly affectionate and glomping every five minutes really the best option?

She looked at Sasuke, and her lips curled up a little bit, and inwardly, she glowed.

Not really.

She could just be herself for now. Without masks, without trying to be stronger than everyone else.

In a way, she had won. She didn't like to think about this as a sort of 'prize' or 'game', for as she later learned, love wasn't the sort of thing that you could win or lose--it just sort of happened. She had gained Sasuke for herself, but she didn't want to show him off, or boss him around and take her everywhere.

Actually, it was their little secret, but usually it was Sasuke doing the asking. Not the other way around.

Kinda funny when he was usually so cold, so aloof.

"So are we going to go, or are we going to stand here all day?" Asked Sasuke in his usual curt tone.

Ino grinned, and shook her head, running up and grabbing his hand with her own mittened one.

That's right.

Happiness was just like this.

They could be together like this for now—no matter what happens.

She didn't care what was going to happen, as long as she was with him, holding him, laughing with him, and making his dark heart gain a light inside it, which would burn with their love for an eternity.

Always and forever.

A boy and a girl.

Sasuke and Ino.

Yes, that was how it was meant to be...

_:I want nothing more than to be with you…no matter what happens…:_

_

* * *

_Well, another oneshot by me! This time I decided I wanted to do a SasuIno, since I haven't done one of these before. It's not too great, but tell me what you think! 


End file.
